


Fight For You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtleCharacters: Leo, RaphRelationship: Leo/readerRequest: Can you write Leo seeing his s/o on top of raph, but it was an accident?Like they tripped over each other or something





	Fight For You

“I wont let you win again!” You cried out while laughing as you and Raph stood 5 foot apart.   
“Fine, I’ll let you win.” Raph smirked, rolling his shoulders.   
“Is that what you’ll tell everyone?” You grinned, widening your stance and going lower.   
The two of you had been sparing for ages now. It had turned into a game between you both> While Raph was big, strong and had the muscles, you had the stealth, quickness and agility. You were equally matched on the battle field and that drove Raph crazy. He was so used to going against his brothers who were about the same size and when fighting genuine enemies, it was always about strength and power. But you were different. You would be able to dart behind him and hold a dagger to his throat. You could come up behind anyone and that made you a great opponent, not just for Raph but for all the guys.   
Especially when Leo spent so long ignoring you.   
Perhaps ignoring was the wrong was of describing it. He was just busy and, even though the two of you had argued again and again, there was nothing that could done.   
So you took to helping the others train. Which was what lead you to fighting Raph today.   
You darted for him, determined to try and swing under his arm, but he saw your move. He managed to grab you and swing you around, throwing you off your positioning. Swinging your legs up as you gripped onto the arm around you, you managed to throw his balance which was also your balance and the two of you tumbled to the ground.   
You landed onto of him, a leg either side. Pulling out your ‘dagger’, which was only wooden for training, and held it to his neck.   
“Ha! I win!” You shout, gleefully.   
“Not yet, princess.” Raph smirks as he flicks his wrist up, taking you by surprise as the dagger left your hand and clattered to the ground.   
You started to laugh, your cheeks bright red from fighting and your muscles getting sore. But it was fun.   
“Nicely done.” You complimented, sitting up.   
“Yeah, nicely done.” A low and dangerous voice came from the doorway and you looked up to see Leo standing there, his arms folded and his eyes burning with anger.   
It took a moment for you to realise why he could possibly be angry, but then you remembered how you were straddling his brother.   
Quickly, you got to your feet, walking towards him, determined to show him it was nothing.   
“Hey, you finished for today?” You smile, hoping he would finally have time for you.   
“No, but we are.” He growled, making you stopped dead in your tracks.   
“What?” You ask, tilting your head to the side slightly.   
“we are over.” Leo dropped his arm to his side, stepping forward as if he were trying to square up to you.   
You tried to speak, but a spluttering noise came out as you shook your head, unable to really believe what he was saying.   
“Why?” You managed to stutter out.   
“why would you care? You already have my brother lined up.” Leo said as his eyes darted to Raph who must have stood up behind you.   
“Lined up? What are you talking about?” your voice started to come back as you found yourself going from worried, confused and shocked to annoyed and angry. He hadn’t spoke to you properly in days, had cancelled date after date because of his training, not given you the time of day and because he had found you sparring with his brother, he would break up with you just like that? Fair enough, it wasn’t the best position, but he of all people should know its nothing personal.   
“Leo, think about what you’re doing.” Raph spoke from behind you, sounded equally concerned as you are.   
“Shut it, Raph.” Leo snapped before turning his attention back to you. But he didn’t say anything, his mind made up. And you knew there was no reasoning with him right now.   
“Fine, fine.” You held up your hands, giving up. “Nothing happened. You want to end us, then fine. You want to do it without speaking to me properly, then fine. But I’ve done nothing but stand by you this enter time. When you were too busy for me, I’ve accepted it without a fuss. When you cancelled our dates, even missing our anniversary last week, I never said anything. When I’ve needed you and you’ve not been there because you were too busy, I’ve never begrudged it. Instead, I’ve tried my best to help you. I’ve helped with keeping this place spotless, I’ve kept your weapons clean and spark, I’ve ran security checks, helped Donnie with tech, got you grocery’s and helped your brothers train. But you wouldn’t know any of that, would you?” You spoke calmly, but the tears stinging your eyes were obvious.   
Storming past him, you wrapped your arms around yourself as tears began to cascade down your cheek as you made your way out the lair, running past Mikey as you did.   
“Whats up?” He asked, but you couldn’t answer him.   
The reality had hit you.   
It was over.   
\---------------time skip -----------------------  
You sat on your sofa, head in your hands as you cried. Hard.   
you had left the lair a little over an hour ago, and it was only just sinking in the full extent of what had happened.   
For weeks you had felt like he didn’t really have proper time for you, but never had you thought his feelings for you were any less than the first time you had kissed each other. But now, you were really doubting it.   
part of you felt guilty for straddling Raph like that, but then again, you were fighting with him. Leo cant expect it to be okay for his brothers to straddle each other and not you, not if you’re trying to teach them to fight properly. It’s the first thing an enemy will try do to get the upper hand. Leo should trust you. you’ve never given him any reason to think that you would ever betray him like that.   
There was a knock at the window, making you jump as you spun to see Leo. The window was unlocked so he most likely just knocked to let you know he was coming in as he pushed the window open.   
“What do you want?” You breath, your voice weak from an hour of crying and sounded just more than a whisper.   
“I want to speak to you.” Leos voice was completely opposite from earlier. It wasn’t harsh and angry. Instead, he sounded worried, horse and scared.   
You looked up at him, a little surprised but no less heartbroken.   
“Oh, so now you want to talk?” You tried to snap, to sound annoyed but you didn’t. It just sounded like you had given up.   
“[y/n], I-I-I…” He trailed off, darting towards you, stuttering. “im sorry.” He breathed.   
There was a moment of silence as he waited with bated breath. But you sighed and got to your feet. He had never seen you so… so …. Beat down.   
“You should go home, Leo.” You mumbled, wrapping your arms around yourself as you tuned your back to him. But Leo couldn’t, not without you.   
“I didn’t mean it. I-I just, I saw you and Raph and I assumed the worse.” Leo walked up behind you. “I cant lose you.”   
“Lose me?” You twisted around, stepping back. “you cant lose something you push away.” You signed, shaking your head. There was a short silence.   
“I spoke to Raph, he told me it meant nothing. And Donnie came with the security feed. He showed me that you guys were just training. I thought, I thought since we hadn’t seen each other-“ he said but you interrupted.   
“So my word means nothing. I told you nothing happened. But you need not only Raph to tell you but Donnie to show you physical evidence that im not cheating on you?” You ask, stepping further away from him.   
“no, I didn’t mean that. I-I-I just…” He trailed off, unable to answer you.   
More silence until you sighed and walked past him to sit on your sofa. Leo followed you, his head down as he sat beside you.   
“Did-did I really miss our anniversary?” He asked.   
“Yeah, you did. It was the 15th and we were 4 years.” You looked up at Leo. “But you were too busy training with your brothers.”   
“[y/n], im so sorry.” He whispered. “I really am. I didn’t realise. Why didn’t you say something?” he wasn’t getting on at you or trying to shift the blame. He was genuinely asking.   
“You were busy. I could see that. Theres been no time to speak to you properly since then.” You shrugged. “I don’t mind. I mean, I do, but I understood why. I thought you would realise soon and we could make it up.” A small smile pulled at you lip as you thought of what you had dreamed.   
him, coming to you with roses, explaining his undying love for you.   
but the smile and thought were quickly gone and replaced with the thought of never hearing him saying those words to you again.   
you buried your head in your hands as tears ran down your cheeks for the thousandth time today.   
arms wrapped around you and you were pulled against his chest, his head burying in your neck.   
you couldn’t help but lean into his touch, unable to resist the familiar warmth of his embrace.   
there was a few incoherent mumbles from you both as you lay there.   
And slowly but surely, you both drifted off into a deep sleep.   
\--------------------time skip----------------------------  
You were woke by the light coming in the window, brightening the room.   
things seemed the tiniest bit lighter today, compared to last night as the memories flooded back to you.   
Lifting your head, you realised you and Leo were lying on your couch, your head on his chest and his arms securely around you.   
you looked out the window, panicking a little. He was normally long gone by now, before first light to get back to the lair.   
“Leo.” You shook him slightly. He woke with a jolt, mumbling what as his eyes scanned the room for danger. “Its light out.” You pointed to the window.   
“Oh.” He mumbled, sitting up at little. “Do, do you want me to go?” He looked at you.   
“I-i-I..” You stuttered, realising what he was asking you. He wasn’t just speaking about now, he was referring to last night. He was asking if you wanted him to leave you. “No.”   
There was a sigh of relief from him as he pulled you closer.   
“I thought I lost you.” he breathed, his hands shaking slightly.  
“Never.” You mumbled, wrapping your arms around his neck and the two of you met for a sweet kiss.   
“I’ll make it all up to you.” he mumbled as he moved you round so you were lying on the sofa, him hovering over you.   
“Oh yeah?” You giggled, wondering what was on his mind.  
“Yeah, for the rest of my life.” He mumbled, pressing his lips against yours again. “But for now, I can make you breakfast.” He smiled as he pulled back and stood up.   
“You’ve never done that.” You chuckled as you sat up on the sofa, watching him walk to the kitchen.   
“well, that’s changing. Starting today.” He nodded to himself, continuing to the kitchen.   
You smiled to yourself as you sat up properly.   
Last night was horrible, and you’d never wish for it to happen again, but maybe it was for the best. Because now the two of you realise that the relationship is worth fighting for.   
And Leo knew he’d never stop fighting for you ever again.


End file.
